My Superman
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: No one can understand how Celipa, a lst-class lady, can love Bardock, a 3rd-class common warrior. That, of course, won't stop her...please R/R the story of the second-most underrated couple in DBZ!


Disclaimer-The song and the characters aren't mine. The pairing may or may not be mine, since nobody is sure whether Celipa and Bardock are mates.

Summary-Nobody can understand how Celipa, a 1st class Saiyan, can love a 3rd-class common warrior named Bardock. That, of course, won't stop her…

Note- They're young and in love. So, if they're OOC…too bad, deal with it.

My Superman

Celipa laughed at the joke her friend, Kiwa, made, along with their other friends Broci and Cumbila. 

Celipa fanned her face at the heat and caught a glimpse of her watch. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "I have to go! I'm meeting Bardock soon!"

"That 3rd-class fighter?" Broci asked. 

"Is there anyone else named Bardock we know?"

"Celipa, come on. Your father will never let you date a 3rd-class! I can just hear him now: 'Well, I forbid it! You have plenty of 1st-class men to pick from! Why choose some 3rd-class trash?'"

"Because I'm in love with the 3rd-class trash!" Celipa said. "Well, I gotta go!"

"You're crazy, Celipa."

__

Some people say to me

They say I don't have a clue

I'm gonna make them see

There's something special about you

"Problem?" Bardock asked.

"Nah, just some low-tolerance," Celipa said, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

__

When you've got your arms around me

In the air your love surrounds me

"Celipa, you don't care that I'm…well, 3rd-class?"

"If I did, would I be seeing you? Honestly Bardock, you say the oddest things sometimes."

Both of them smiled at the joke.

__

Now I know you're my Superman

You're my Wonderman

Wherever I am

My Superman

"This is almost like one of those children's fairy tales," Bardock commented, as both of them walked down the street, receiving many stares from the people surrounding them. "Rich, high-class lady falling for some 3rd-class common trash."

"Except the 3rd-class isn't trash," Celipa said pointedly, "and this is for real."

__

This ain't no make-believe

This fantasy is for real

Ain't talking imagination

He sweeps me off of my feet

"So, how long before you tell your parents about us?"

"Soon enough." Celipa shrugged.

"What do you think they'll say?"

"The usual. 'You can do better than 3rd-class, who is he, I'll kill him' blah, blah, blah."

"And what will you say?"

"'Too bad. I'm in love with the 3rd-class'."

"Good choice of words."

"Simple." She pulled herself closer to him and smirked at a small group of people who stared at them. "And truthful."

__

When you've got your arms around me

In the air your love surrounds me

"Bardock, I'm tired," she whined playfully, batting her eyelashes at him like a helpless maiden. "I don't wanna walk anymore."

"Should I carry you, Madame?"

"That would be splendid," she said, speaking with a terrible accent that only made them laugh.

"Where's that from?"

"I don't know. Some country on this planet called Earth. It's on the To-Be-Purged list."

"Oh." He tripped her and caught her before she could fall, both of them laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Well, I better go home and face the music."

"Flying will get us there faster." Bardock ascended into the air and flew off to the rich part of the neighborhood.

__

Now I know you're my Superman

You're my Wonderman

Wherever I am

My Superman

"Dad, calm down."

Bardock could hear Celipa's father, a brute of a man named Tomala, screaming incoherently and smashing things around inside Celipa's house, while he waited outside on their huge front lawn.

"A 3rd-CLASS?!" Tomala screamed.

"Celipa, this simply won't do," Celipa's mother, a fine lady named Lettusa, said calmly and firmly. "We insist that you see no more of this 3rd-class." She said the words '3rd-class' as if it was the worst insult someone could inflict on another.

"Too bad." Inside the house, Celipa smirked. "I'm in love with the 3rd-class."

"I don't care!" Tomala roared. "You will degrade yourself and the family name by being seen with him!"

"Yeah? Well, too bad, 'cause people have already seen us!" Her voice reached a dangerously high level. "And if you can't accept this and be happy for me, I might as well leave!"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

"You wouldn't care if it did, anyway!"

The door slammed, and an angry Celipa stormed out, her feet grinding into the pavement.

"You okay?" Bardock asked, looking at her with concern.

"Yeah. I don't think I could've…oh, Bardock stop looking at me that way!" she snapped at him, seeing his face. "This is _not_ your fault. I'd much rather live as a 3rd-class than live with people who can't respect me or my decisions, especially when it comes to my love life. Besides," she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, "we're already married." She put it on her finger and let the diamond sparkle in the moonlight.

__

Everything you do to me is supernatural

I need to be beside you, need to be in your world

Everything you do to me is supernatural

I need to be beside you, need to be in your world

Celipa smiled at the memories she had of that day, even as her newest son, 3-month-old Kakarot, was pulling on her short hair. Carefully, she pried his fingers off her hair and gently forced it down next to his other hand.

'This is my family now,' she thought, surveying the room. 1-year-old Radditz was curled at the foot of her bed, asleep, not wanting to sleep in his room for the usual reasons that 1-year-olds don't want to sleep in their own rooms. Bardock was asleep beside her, and Kakarot was cradled in her arms while she tried to get him to sleep.

"Bardock."

At the sound of his name, Bardock awoke. "Yes?"

"Take your son." She looked down at Kakarot, who was reaching out to Bardock. "He wants his Daddy."

__

Now I know you're my Superman

You're my Wonderman

Wherever I am

Celipa slid under the covers and turned off the lamp on her side of the bed. "Good night, love."

"Good-night, love."

__

My Superman

Well, did you like it? This is THE most underrated couple in all of DBZ. Well, actually, King Vegeta/Rosicheena is the most underrated, but they're pretty close is underrated points. I just realized I said 'underrated' 3 times in 2 sentences. I just realized I'm weird.

^_^

REVIEW!!


End file.
